


OCs one-shots

by hiding_in_a_corner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiding_in_a_corner/pseuds/hiding_in_a_corner
Summary: Soo....uhhh...hi! This book is going to be for my 2 OCs who I adore very much. This will consist of one-shots of mini-stories. If for some reason, you want them in some kind of scenario, feel free to leave a comment! I will try to write it if it's not too far out of my comfort zone. I'm still new to writing stories like this, so tips or corrections are greatly appreciated. Tysm for reading! <3
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Introductions/Request/Things

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the request page. I'll check back here ever so often. I doubt anyone is going to read this, but oh well.

This chapter is mainly used to keep track of the one-shots I'm gonna write. Requests can be here if you want.

Character descriptions (some basic information):

Crystal Chandler:

-College student/Adult

-She/her

-Black hair, brown eyes, glasses

-5'7"

Rowan Carter:

-College student/Adult (lives with Crystal)

-Genderfluid (use all pronouns, but Crystal refer to Rowan as they/them)

-Short brown hair, green eyes, also glasses

-6'2"

-They will be described in the next chapter don't worry

Chapters/One-shots:

Rainy days

Credit:

Alright, I might say this a lot through this book, but thank you so much to my friends (you know who you are) for helping me proofread my writing. English is not my first language, so I place my thanks to my great friends. If they were ever to make an Ao3 account, I will link them here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan came home after being stuck in the rain. Crystal takes care of them. They're just idiots in love. That's the whole summary

The dorm really is a peaceful place. With the smell of a vanilla candle, the calming sound of rain, and the fireplace lit, it does feel like home. Everything was so peaceful and quiet as Crystal was reading. 

She enjoys her day off. She would occasionally pop in a pair of earbuds, but she can get distracted, so she decided against it. It had been about 30 minutes, and all she did was read. She really doesn’t mind it, but she was waiting for Rowan. Rowan is Crystal’s partner and is a lovely person. Rowan was supposed to have work today, but they texted Crystal that they might be home early. 

Ahh, Rowan. Crystal is always so happy around them. Rowan is so sweet, and kind, and pretty, and gorgeous, and funny, and- oh here she goes again. Rambling on about her partner. Well, you really can’t blame her. Rowan  _ is  _ her partner after all. And Crystal really is a lovesick puppy. 

Crystal often compares herself to Rowan, often feeling like she is a lesser being than Rowan. She feels like she’s too fat or heavy, not pretty enough, not smart enough, not worthy enough. Not worthy enough to call Rowan her partner. She could take one look at Rowan and start to feel bittersweet. 

They are what most people would call attractive. Rowan has fluffy brown hair that sits at the top of their head, and really beautiful green eyes. Their eyes seem to always shine with happiness at the smallest thing. But to Crystal, their lopsided smile is really pretty.

Rowan stands out in a crowd. It could be that they are really tall. Or maybe its because they are incredibly attractive. With their glasses, they really look good. A lot of people would ask for their number (which can make Crystal jealous), just to get rejected.

Compared to Rowan, Crystal doesn’t stand out compared to Rowan. She has standard black hair, brown-ish glasses sitting on the top of her nose, covering her brown eyes slightly, and really standard clothing. A sweater and pants. She does enjoy herself, but people can get annoying while making fun of her, calling her basic. She’s not tall, but not exactly short either. She was quite average, just like everything else about her. 

She feels unhappy at times, thinking that Rowan deserves someone better, especially when they first started dating. After a good while, she finally told them about how she felt. They started to work through it together, and they started to bond more. 

Maybe that was enough thinking for the day because right when Crystal was finished thinking, the door opened. Rowan burst through, hair wet and soak from the rain.

“You’re all wet! Why didn’t you tell me to come and pick you up?” Crystal asked, getting off her chair to go get Rowan a towel.

“Well, I thought it was going to stop raining, but I guess that didn’t happen.” said the other. They were shivering and shaking from the cold.

“You’re gonna catch a cold. Catch.” Crystal said, throwing a towel at them, practically barking orders. “I’m gonna get you a blanket. Get some clothes, get in the shower- remember to shower in warm water!- I’ll get you something to eat.” 

That’s just the way she is. She really doesn’t know how to show affection, so she does it very aggressively sometimes. Immediately, Rowan wraps themself in the towel and heads to get new clothes to shower. 

Crystal watched Rowan walked into the bathroom, then went ahead and grab some ingredients for chicken soup. Working quickly, she quipped up a bowl in no time. Walking across the kitchen, she grabbed her stash of cookies. She picked the biggest one and put it on a plate. 

Grabbing a tray, Crystal arranged the foods as neat as possible, putting the tray on the counter, and walked over to pick up the book she had set down. She went upstairs to her room and grabbed the biggest and fluffiest blanket she owns, and began to walk down the stairs. Crystal sees her partner walking out of the bathroom, hair still damp, but less wet than before. They walk to the kitchen, grabbing their tray of food, and going to the dining table. 

Then came a very worried Crystal trotting down the stairs immediately, throwing the blanket on the couch, then rushing to Rowan’s side, asking multiple questions at once.

“How do you feel now? Less cold? Warm? Do you feel sick? Oh no you’re sick aren’t you-” 

“I’m alright, really. I’ll be fine,” said Rowan, cutting off their rambling girlfriend. 

Huffing, the girl sat down on the chair across from Rowan, grabbing her book and start to read. She’s just letting her partner eat, while she finishes up her book for school. Crystal was nearly finished with the book when her partner put their tray away and moved to the couch. Getting the cue, Crystal also moves to the couch, getting under the blanket, and continues to read. 

“Aww come on. You’re not giving me attention!” Complained the taller one. Right, they always want attention and affection. 

“Too bad I don’t know how to show affection,” Crystal says. This is not a lie. She never learned how to show affection, but Rowan loves her because of it. She’s very straightforward and to the point. No long conversations, unless it is a debate, no beating around the bush, no confusion. Yes is yes. No is no.

“Pleeaase? Can you hug me? Pweasee?” Said Rowan, using the puppy eyes on her. Crystal will do whatever if Rowan does the puppy eyes.

“...You really didn’t have to ask.” Crystal said, rolling her eyes as Rowan jumped on top of her, embracing her in a big hug. Calmly stroking their hair, Crystal continued to read as Rowan just snuggles in. They seem tired, so Crystal tried not to shift around too much. 

Rowan managed to bring their hands up to Crystal’s face, cupping her cheeks with both hands, and planting a kiss on her forehead. And of course, Crystal went red immediately, using her sweater paws to cover her blushing face. She enjoys affection, but she always receives it at the most unexpected times.

Satisfied, Rowan laid down again, snuggled in, and started to fall asleep. It  _ was _ pretty late, after all, so Crystal let Rowan sleep. Putting a bookmark in her book, Crystal set the book down and wrapped her hand around her partner. Planting a small kiss on their head, she feels her own eyelids begin to feel heavy. Setting a timer for tomorrow, because she still has responsibilities, she patted Rowan's head, and drifted to a dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to my friends who read through this <3


End file.
